The game of golf has been around in one form or another since before St. Andrew's was founded in 1754. The idea of providing a device to correct a golfer's stance, position, swing, and accuracy has been around nearly as long. The present invention provides such a device to correct these problems.
Many golfers, both novice and advanced, have difficulty bringing a golf club to the correct position during the backswing of the golf club. Using an improper backswing may cause an errant shot when hitting the ball. Golfers should bring the club head back so that a straight line would be formed leading from the club head straight away from the ball and on to the target. The present invention helps the golfer do this if he contacts a spring located at the back of the device each time he swings. It also helps the golfer on the downswing as well.